Decepcion Jemi oneshot
by EleSimoJonasFan
Summary: Una simple conversacion entre amigas puede arruinar una reputacion. Y si eso no es todo? Comenten porfa! Quiero opiniones para saber si seguir escribiendo otros oneshots...
1. Primera parte

Joe - Estoy aqui porque tenemos que hablar seriamente!

DEMI'S POV

Creo que ya se cual es el tema. Ademas se ve muy enojado. Todos los medios hablan de que yo hable con una amiga, confesandole que Joe y yo tuvimos relaciones,que eso de los anillos es mentira. Y todos se enteraron por esa amiga. Lo peor es que parte de eso es cierto. No todo pero igual hice algo grave, meti la pata.

D - Que pasa?

J - Aj, no sabes que pasa. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!

D - Joe..

J - Necesito saber... Alguien invento todo ese rollo.. u de verdad tuviste esta conversacion con tu amiga?

Dios! No lo puedo mentir! No puedo mirar en sus ojos y decir que no tuve nada que ver. Quedo viendolo callada, intentando detener las lagrimas, mostrando verguenza, arrepentimiento.

J - No lo puedo creer..

Nunca en mi vida lo habia visto tan decepcionado de alguien, jamas habia leido esas cosas en su mirada.

J - Como pudiste?

D - Espera, no todo es cierto!

J - Mir..

D(o interrumpo) - O sea, yo jamas dije que.. nos acostamos.

Se ve confundido.


	2. Segunda parte

D - Dejame contarte. Ella me pregunto que opinaba del cuento de los anillos que ustedes llevan y si era real...(no puedo seguir)

J - Por que te quedas callada?

D - Yo... le.. le confese que tenia dudas al respecto, que no sabia que tan cierto era.

J - Que?!

D - Es que...

J - Asi que eso es lo que tu piensas?

D - Pues siempre lo dude...

J - Por que nunca me lo dijiste? Por que preferiste hacerlo tema de debate con tu amiga?

D - No me atrevi.

J - Aj, y con ella si tuviste el valor de hablar! No se supone que los novios se dicen todo?

D - Es que me lo pregunto y...

J - Pudiste cerrar el tema, caray! O ..Tanta confianza le tienes?

No puedo luchar mas con las lagrimas. No se que decirle, no tengo escusa.

J - Mira, no te voy a criticar o juzgar que estes creyendo que lo de los anillos es mentira. Estas en derecho de pensar lo que se te pega la gana. Lo que no acepto es que no lo hayas guardado por ti.

D - Tienes razon. Perdoname!

J - Y eso de que nos acostamos de donde salio?

D - Ella me pregunto si desearia tener... relaciones contigo. Conteste afirmativamente.(desvio la mirada)

J - Mira nada mas...

D - No pienses mal! O sea, eres atractivo, ademas te amo.. pero.. Joe, creo que en el fondo cualquier novia desea...

J - Demi...

D - Pero me encanta nuestra relacion asi como es! Sin...

J - Volviendo a los anillos..Segun tu, de que se trata? Digo, como consideras que..

D - Yo... No se, me parece raro. O sea, son hombres. Y todos los hombres quieren...

J - Sabes, pense que llegaste a conocerme. Ademas, si hubiera sido irreal, te lo habia dicho , no crees? Recuerda que al principio de la relacion hicimos un trato. De que no habrian secretos.

Ya no puedo sacar palabra. No hay manera de poder justificarme. Y el tiene tanta razon en lo que dice! Que tuve en la cabeza? Que hago?


	3. Ultima parte

J - A ver... Por que empezaste salir conmigo si existian cosas que..

D - Te amo! Y en ese momento no estaba pensando en... ese detalle.

J - Me amas...

D - Te lo juro!

J - Mira, lo creas o no... lo de los anillos s cierto! Hicimos esa promesa. Y no creo que tiene caso explicarte mis estupidas(acentua el adjetivo) motivos. Ya no.

D - No, ya se que no son estupidos. (pausa) Yo soy la estupida. Joe, meti la pata y...

J - Sinceramente si. Quien sabe que otras cosas de nuestra vida de pareja corriste a compartirlas con tus amigas. Quien sabe que otras cosas de mi, te parecen mentiras.

D - No es asi.

Me sigue mirando con la misma decepcion. No quiero ni pensar que podria perderlo. Pero, con lo que acaba de decirme... es un hecho..

D - Como demostrarte que..

J - Dejalo asi. Quieres?

D - No! Joe, tienes que creerme.

J - Ya no se que creer.

D - Mira, primero lo voy a aclarar todo en la prensa.. Al menos eso. Y luego hare todo lo que este en mis manos para demostrarte que te amo, que confio en ti, que tu tambien puedes confiar en mi. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo.

J - Yo no.

Con esa respuesta siento que el cielo se me cae encima. Se acabo? No!

D - Joe, no me digas eso!

J - Esto no puede continuar. No tiene caso.

D - Por favor... Yo se que puedes perdonarme.

J - No se si pueda. Pero no ese es el punto. (a punto de voltear e irse) Te deseo lo mejor! Adios!

FIN


End file.
